The utilization of UV light for the sterilization of air and water is well known. It is also well known to sterilize articles such as toiletries, toothbrushes, barber equipment, wearing apparel, and medical equipment, by exposure to UV light. Patents, of which I am aware, that relates to such use are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) U.S. Pat. No. Year of Issue ______________________________________ Coleman 3,790,801 1974 Abernathy 3,820,251 1974 Callahan 3,906,236 1975 Andary et al 3,954,407 1976 Blaisdell et al 4,100,415 1978 Tenney et al 4,309,388 1982 Hogan 4,433,244 1984 Murdock III 4,625,119 1986. ______________________________________
The desirability of utilizing UV light for sterilizing ophthalmological supplies and equipment has been long recognized. However, due to the susceptability of the eye to infection from a virus, bacteria or otherwise, extreme reliability is required to insure total exposure of the ophthalmological article to the sterilizing light. Unfortunately, this has severely limited the use of such apparatuses for sterilizing ophthalmological equipment and supplies. To the best of my knowledge, there is no apparatus provided which is capable of safely and reliably sterilizing ophthalmological probes, contact lenses and other devices that contact the eye during use.
In order to be reliable, such a sterilizing apparatus must precisely position the UV light relative to the article being sterilized, so that the article is exposed to UV light from essentially all angles to avoid any shadowed or shaded areas.
In order to be safe, the device must substantially prevent the leakage of light to the exterior. This is because UV light can be quite harmful to persons in the vicinity who may be exposed thereto. Also, the device must be relatively simple to use, capable of being operated by a relatively untrained individual.
Thus, it can be seen that there remains a need for an apparatus which, by the use of UV light can safely and reliably sterilize ophthalmological devices and instruments, such as test probes and contact lenses, which have a portion intended to be placed in contact with the eye. There is a further need for such an apparatus which is portable, inexpensive and is readily and safely operable by relatively untrained personnel.